The present invention relates generally to mixing devices and more particularly to an apparatus for mixing fertilizer and animal feed.
Various mixing devices are presently available and in use for mixing the components of fertilizer and animal feed to provide a substantially homogeneous mixture or blend. One such device is fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,605.